


我们的重逢

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: 史蒂夫回到了过去。不是黑盾不是蛇盾，心如死灰盾(？)我也不知道怎么形容。





	我们的重逢

“……把他们带回去……”

    ……

“一号实验体反抗剧烈……”

“继续洗脑……”

“巴基……”

“加大电击……”

“你们曾经这样……巴基……”

“警告，一号实验体失控，警告…啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

    ……

“把他冻起来。”

2、

“他跟着巴恩斯中士跳了下去。”

“他在自我惩罚。”

“他强迫自己经历巴恩斯中士经历过的一切。”

“抱歉，我出去一会儿。”

“她哭了。”

“我去看看她。”

3、

史蒂夫总感觉自己忘了什么事，所以偶尔他会在执行任务的空隙发呆，没人敢去打扰他。他发呆时众人便各自警戒，等着自家头儿从思绪里回过神。

实际上，罗杰斯并不是一位苛刻狠厉的上司，他总是身先士卒，不会像以往的九头蛇首领，对下属非打即骂。可是正因如此他的沉默寡言更显冷漠无情。

他不经常外出，不会滥杀无辜，他的任务对象更多是与九头蛇对立的邪恶组织，似乎在这个黑沉沉的大染缸里他还保留着一丝可笑底线。

没人质疑他的行事，不，不是没人，是没人敢。

在他以一己之力杀尽所有质疑的声音后就没人敢在他面前说不。曾经虐待他的管理人吓破了胆子，从此形同虚设，整个德国分区的九头蛇基地任他摆布。

这次的任务对象是美国高层的一位上将，他似乎察觉到了九头蛇对美国军部的渗透，最近一直在极力劝说军部暂时停止一切武装侵略与对外活动，转而进行内部清查。

史蒂夫把枪口对准他的胸膛，轻轻扣响扳机。比起伏击政治人物，他更愿意带着小队清剿不愿意归纳九头蛇的毒枭和军火贩子。

他喜欢粗厉的风割在脸上，滚烫的沙子烧红手掌，他可以在寒冰里趴上三天然后炸飞十几辆装甲坦克，再带着冻伤的膝盖结束任务。

他宁愿疼。

那位在国旗下宣誓要保护祖国的老人倒在地上，史蒂夫收起枪，从楼顶一跃而下时抓住刚好赶来的直升机垂下的吊梯。

他不喜欢暗杀任务，因为大多数暗杀对象都是他怀着一丝敬意的“情怀者”

不过真的执行起来他也没什么负担，对他来说好人与坏人确实有区别，可也仅止于此。他没有过多的同情心再去施舍，他已经做过够多了……做过……他做过什么？头疼，想不起来。

史蒂夫放空思绪从半空的绳梯上向远处看，纽约的落日辉煌绚丽，他看到一棵巨大的绑着秋千的榕树，枝叶在风里晃动，似乎在像故人招手。

史蒂夫空荡荡的内心被一根丝线牵引住，在他反应过来之前自己已经从飞机上跳了下来。

他对着耳麦命令：“不用等我，直接返回基地。”

布鲁克林。史蒂夫心底浮现出一个声音，记起来吧，记起来吧，关于布鲁克林，关于他。

关于谁？史蒂夫问，没人回答他。

4、

“他不愿意做坏事，但是他也不在乎。”

“因为他已经为这个世界做过够多了。”

“而他也知道这一点，所以他放纵自己。”

“他累了。”

“他是世界上最好的人，好人不应该受到这样的对待。”

“他们都不该受到这样的对待。”

5、

“巴基……”史蒂夫看着拿着枪走进来的人，记忆像是开闸的洪水，瞬间奔涌而出。

鲨鱼与九头蛇的对立已经持续了近三年，他被布鲁克林的“他”攫取心神，放松了警惕，让鲨鱼有了可乘之机。

他没想到自己会失误到这个地步，更没想到九头蛇会派一直冰冻着的巴基来救他，而巴基是他记忆的钥匙。

6、

“当他受伤时巴基会来救他。”

“不管以何种方式。”

“这是他的信念。”

“这是他们两个的信念。”

7、

史蒂夫想起了一切。

他并不是原来的史蒂夫，他是来自未来的美国队长。

灭霸的到来使他再一次失去巴基，他努力做了所有想要带回他。可是最后，他带回了所有人，唯独没有巴基。

他很庆幸自己还能够帮助这个世界，帮助其他人。可是多么讽刺，他能救回别人爱的人，却救不回自己的爱人。

史蒂夫从小就知道，这世间只有吃不尽的苦楚，他手里握住的，永远是一个烂苹果。如果命运不愿意给他完美的馈赠，那他就自己去争取。

他用了时间宝石，在索尔和班纳的帮助下回到了过去，想要改变巴基的命运。可是他来晚一步，只来得及跟着巴基跳下雪山。

他被洗脑，被冰冻，被虐打，他感受九头蛇曾经对巴基做过的一切。

巴基曾经这么疼。

巴基被洗脑时叫着他的名字。  


“抓住我的手，巴基。”

“去哪里？”

“去流浪。”

8、

“他救出巴基了。”

“他设定了一个完美世界。跟着巴基跳下雪山，替巴基承受洗脑和冰冻的痛苦，在见到巴基的那一刻想起所有，想起自己来自未来，然后抛弃世界，带巴基走。”

“只有彼此，永不分离。”

“改变过去，改变巴基的命运。他做到了。”

“要把他唤醒吗？”

“不，让他睡吧，这是他应得的幸福。”

“即使是在梦里吗？”

“即使是在梦里。”

“灭霸死了，一切回归正轨。现在的世界可以没有美国队长，但是美国队长不能没有巴恩斯。”

银色的金属仪器缓缓合拢，队长身上还盖着他为之奋斗的国旗。

站在周围的复仇者们挨个上去与他道别，像参加一场英雄的葬礼。他们看着仪器沉入最深最深的黑暗海底，笑意与泪水一起涌上来。时光老去，再没有人会知道，这片海洋下沉睡着美国队长和美国队长的梦。

————END——


End file.
